Pessoa Especial
by Lucy Moon s2
Summary: Dias antes o céu estourava em brilho, cores e sons, brindando o novo ano com votos de felicidade. Ele estivera na multidão até cometer seu primeiro erro do ano, o maior de sua vida: Magoar a mulher que amava. NejiHina de presente para a minha amiga secreta Tathiane Resende


**Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem.**

**Inspirada nesse clipe da música Tonight do Westlife ~ www. youtube watch?v = KV0gYUTBIOc (é só juntar).**

**Presente para minha amiga secreta Tathiane Resende do grupo Curtidores da SasuHina/BR3**

**~S2~**

**Pessoa Especial**

**~S2~**

Na sacada de seu quarto, com os braços repousando no beiral, Neji observou o céu nublado, sem lua ou estrelas. A noite estava tão desolada quanto ele?

Dias antes o céu estourava em brilho, cores e sons, brindando o novo ano com votos de felicidade. Ele estivera na multidão até cometer seu primeiro erro do ano, o maior de sua vida: Magoar a mulher que amava.

Não fora proposital, apenas cansara de bancar o irmão para sua prima. Fechou os olhos e, como um trailer de filme o fim de ano desfilou a sua frente. Hinata rodopiando no vestido branco que usaria na festa de fim de ano, na casa de uma amiga dela; o pedido para que a acompanhasse; a mão pequenina apertada na sua quando os fogos iluminavam a noite; quando se afastara por alguns minutos e ao voltar a vira beijando Kiba Inuzuka, colega de faculdade dela, e furioso o puxara para longe dela.

— _Neji..._

— _Não diga o meu nome – gritou, fazendo a jovem se encolher. — Me afasto por um minuto e você se agarra ao primeiro fracassado a sua frente? Não tem vergonha, dignidade? _

Ela não respondera. Na hora ele não notara o choque na face da prima, apenas a agarrara pelo pulso e a escoltara para fora da festa, de volta para a casa dela, vizinha a sua. Agora, três dias depois, ela continuava sem falar com ele e o ignorara quando tentara se explicar.

Abriu os olhos cor de gelo e observou a sacada da casa ao lado, que levava direto para o quarto de sua prima. A porta de vidro estava fechada, as cortinas ocultando o que acontecia lá dentro, como nas noites anteriores. Antes de magoa-la, costumavam se encontrar ali e ela contava como fora o dia dela, conseguindo faze-lo dizer como fora o dele. Sentia muita falta dessas conversas, dos sorrisos tímidos, da voz suave, dela por completo.

O celular tocou em seu bolso, sem remover os olhos da sacada vizinha, o atendeu. Era Lee, seu melhor amigo.

— _Conseguiu o perdão da Hinata?_

— Não.

— _Enviou mensagens pedindo desculpas?_

— Sim. Muitas. – Esfregou os olhos, esgotado. — Mas ela não quer falar comigo.

Ouviu uma movimentação do outro lado da linha e logo quem falava com ele era Tenten, sua amiga e namorada de Lee.

— _Vá até lá e suplique tão alto que seja impossível não ouvir e se mesmo assim ela não quiser te ouvir..._ – ouviu um suspiro do outro lado da linha _—, vai ter que aprender a ficar sem ela._

— Ficar sem ela... – repetiu com o olhar fixo na cortina fechada. — Não quero perder a amizade dela, o carinho... Eu a amo – confessou em um fio de voz.

— _Nós sabemos_ – Tenten disse. — _Vá lá e diga isso para ela. Pode não resolver a situação, mas a fará entender seus motivos._

— _O fogo da juventude queima a favor dos apaixonados_. – Lee gritou.

Tenten riu e Neji não conseguiu segurar um breve sorriso.

— _Estamos torcendo por você, Neji Hyuuga_.

Tenten encerrou a ligação e Neji olhou do celular para a sacada de sua prima. O que faria? Da última vez que tentara falar com Hinata, a prima se mantivera trancada no quarto com o som no volume máximo, deixando claro que não o ouviria. Telefonar ou enviar mensagem era inútil.

Entrou em seu quarto e seguiu até sua escrivaninha. Escrever foi difícil, não costumava pedir desculpas, muito menos expor seus sentimentos, passou horas olhando para o papel em branco até começar a escrever de fato. Várias folhas tinham ido para o lixo antes de se dar por satisfeito, colocar a carta em um envelope e seguir para a casa de seus tios.

Seu tio garantira que ela estava em casa, mas quando batera na porta e a chamara não obtivera resposta. Resignado empurrara o envelope por baixo da porta trancada e suplicara para que ela lesse. Uma hora, telefones e mensagens depois, Hinata continuava em silêncio.

Sentou na beirada da cama, os cotovelos apoiados nas pernas e as mãos cobrindo o rosto. Provavelmente ela jogara a carta no lixo antes de ler. Deslizou os dedos pelo longo cabelo castanho. Pior, ela leu e ficou horrorizada, ganhando mais um motivo para evita-lo. Ele deveria ter esperado um pouco mais, continuado a ocultar seus sentimentos. Queria poder voltar no tempo e modificar aquele momento de fraqueza.

Uma luz se estendeu pelo chão de seu quarto às escuras. Ergueu os olhos para porta parcialmente aberta. Seu coração disparou e, sem perceber, se ergueu.

— Você estragou o primeiro dia do ano – Hinata disse com um sorriso triste, os olhos e a ponta do nariz vermelhos. Linda mesmo com cara de choro.

— Eu sei e sinto muito por isso.

— Kiba me beijou... Eu não queria. – Ela ergueu uma mão. Ele reconheceu a folha que tremia a sua frente. — Tem certeza que sou essa pessoa?

— Nunca tive duvidas sobre isso.

Ela balançou a cabeça em concordância, os olhos no papel.

— Segurei a mão da minha pessoa especial na virada do ano – ela murmurou com voz embargada. — Poderia segurar nos 362 dias que restam?

Neji se aproximou, retirou a carta da mão dela, guardando-a no bolso, e entrelaçou seus dedos aos da mão direita dela.

— Pode segura-la pela eternidade se quiser.

— Eu vou querer – sussurrou, seus olhos perolados encontrando os dele.

Com o mão livre acariciou a face dela, deslizando o polegar pelo rastro das lágrimas que desciam pela bochecha rosada.

— A partir dessa noite tenho a eternidade para te compensar – ela sorriu e enlaçou a cintura dele com o braço livre.

— Como pretende fazer isso?

Com o polegar Neji percorreu os lábios carnudos.

— Dedicando minha vida a fazê-la feliz – roçou os lábios nos dela, arrancando um suspiro feminino —, aconchegando-a em meus braços – deslizou a mão até a cintura fina, atraindo-a para mais perto — e te amando – sua boca desceu gentil sobre a dela, saboreando sua doçura.

Hinata soltou a mão que segurava a dele, mas só para enlaça-lo pelo pescoço com ambos os braços, deixando as mãos dele livres para circularem sua cintura e ergue-la contra ele. Perdendo o contato com o chão e recebendo beijos ávidos pelo rosto, pescoço e boca, Hinata ria, lembrando as palavras que a aqueceram seu coração de amor e esperança, palavras que a levaram até ali, para o lugar ao qual pertencia: Os braços de seu amado Neji.

_~S2~_

_Você conhece aquela pessoa especial, que faz seu coração acelerar só com um sorriso, que te faz pensar em um futuro que a inclui em tudo. Em um estalo você não vê mais aquela pessoa como um número, uma entre bilhões, ela é especial, única. Você deseja que ela seja feliz tanto quanto se sente feliz toda vez que esta ao lado dela. Mas percebe que talvez a felicidade dela não seja com você, que ela te vê como um irmão. _

_Você sofre, se amargura, acumula suas dores, desilusões e ciúmes até virar uma bola entre você e ela. _

_Então acontece, aquele deslize, aquele momento que você não pensa e desconta suas frustações nessa pessoa e a afasta. Você afasta um pedaço de si por uma bobagem. Na hora não pareceu bobagem, na hora você não pensou que a magoaria, na hora foi puro instinto, raiva e ciúmes. Quando percebe é tarde demais, lágrimas brilham nos olhos que te fitava com admiração, sofrimento nubla o rosto que você tanto ama._

_E ela se tranca em seu próprio mundo, criando um muro de silêncio entre vocês, se recusando a ouvi-lo. _

_Sozinho, sem a alegria tímida dessa pessoa, você se permite desabar. Você tem vontade de sumir, de acabar com o seu sofrimento e de acabar de vez com o que a feriu: Você mesmo._

_Magoei a minha pessoa especial no primeiro dia do ano, falei algo sem pensar em um momento que devia ser de comemoração, de abraçar e beijar, mesmo que não da forma que eu tanto desejo. _

_Sinto falta da minha pessoa especial, a única em bilhões, a mulher que amo._

_Sinto a sua falta Hinata._

**~S2~**

**N/A – Tathi, ter você como minha amiga secreta foi uma grande surpresa e honra, te admiro muito e sou sua fã. Pensei em escrever uma LeeTen, mas vi no seu face que queria muito uma NejiHina, então decidi por esse casal. Espero que goste desse humilde presente.**

**Big beijos,**

**Moon**


End file.
